


Hierarchy

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [253]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: There is a chain of command.





	Hierarchy

Hux’s expression is as blank as he can make it (or it is, after the barest second of his utter _outrage_ , _disgust,_ and _disappointment_ shows through). “I see, Sir.”

“Come back to me when you have a _viable_ plan.”  


“Of course, Sir.”  


It is viable. It is _more_ than viable. He’s done the projections. He’s run them through _three_ times, with ever-stricter variables, and the chances of success are worth the risk. No plan is _ever_ fool-proof, but now the Starkiller is gone, they’re reviewing every proposal he puts forth through the eyes of defeat.

And it isn’t. Fair.

The Empire built _two_ Death Stars. The first went down easier than the Starkiller had (which, according to Hux’s post-incident debrief, required one shield-subverting move he still doesn’t fully understand how it happened; one shield-lowering incident which he _does_ understand how it happened - and also can’t believe it did -; one… collection of on-the-ground detonations which again came from the shield-circumventing monstrosity; and finally one well-placed snub-fighter firing on a pivotal section of the weapon). But even though the Death Star went down with a single shot, they made two.

Admittedly the Starkiller is _bigger_ , but it has more of a - **had** more of a payload. But this plan doesn’t need anywhere near the resources of a new one, and still it’s a no.

The holo cuts out, and Kylo glares from across the room. He’d been quiet throughout the meeting, an unknown observer. The Grand Admiral may well not even know they’re an _item_ , but it wouldn’t do Hux any good for his superior to know the Knight was in the room.

“That’s ridiculous.”  


“Yes,” Hux agrees, breathing _s l o w l y_ to calm himself down.  


“You should just do it anyway.”  


“Kylo, I can’t.”  


“Why not? You have the manpower, the facilities, the–”

“… _orders_ ,” Hux reminds him. What is the First Order if you remove the second word? Nothing. That’s the point.  


“Fuck orders.”  


“Kylo.”  


“I’m serious. Do you want to win the war, or–”  


Hux walks around, pushing the Knight back into the couch. His long legs drape elegantly as he sits side-saddle over the younger man’s thighs. It’s perhaps a little indelicate of him to use his physicality like this, but he isn’t in the mood for a real argument. “I want them to trust me, and to believe in me. And if I go against orders, how can I expect my troops to follow mine? That’s how the chain of command _works_.”

Arms loop around him, and Kylo’s nose runs a line against his throat. It’s almost tickly, and Hux fights a little smile in response. He knows Kylo is just voicing his frustration and support, and… oddly he likes that he’s telling him, instead of bottling it up or acting on his anger. It feels… good.

Or it does, until Kylo goes oddly still.

“…Kylo…”  


“What?”  


“You’re thinking something bad. I can tell.”  


“I am not.”  


Hux knows he is, because he has these little tells, and Hux has catalogued all of them. He frowns, trying to think through what Kylo _might_ be about to–

“I’m not in their rank structure.”  


Ah. Hux supposes this is true. “You are not,” he agrees.

“So I–”  


“I would be forced to report anything I knew, Kylo.”  


“Good job you don’t know anything, then, isn’t it?” Kylo concludes, and goes back to nuzzling his neck.   


That had not been Hux’s plan, and he almost wishes it _had_ been, because it’s suitably devious, and also well within the ‘rules’. Not that he could ever _knowingly, openly_ affect such a change, but…

“A very good job indeed.”  


He’ll take whatever victories he can get, and seeing the Grand Admiral eat humble rations won’t be at _all_ a hardship. The worst part will be keeping his face straight as the news breaks. 

 _Oh, well_.


End file.
